The First Circle
by TheStoryWizard
Summary: Set in 1974, the group has just finished Middle School, and they intend to celebrate with some interesting new stuff that Hyde recently bought, just as soon as they figure out how to use it.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Circle**

**My Verison of the First Time the Group got in the circle (does not include Fez because he didn't move to Point Place until at least 1975) **

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_Friday June 7th, 1974_

_4:30_

_Eric Forman's House_

Eric Forman, Steven Hyde, Michael Kelso, Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart. Five teenagers, most of them are 14, Jackie is 13, and they have just finished middle school, looking for a way to celebrate, Hyde has bought a bag of a mysterious green substance that many strange people on the streets call "The Stuff". They have been told that it will make for a great celebration, but to keep it out of sight. So they decide to go to the safest place they can think of, Eric Forman's basement.

"Why hello there" Kitty said, answering the door. "You must be Eric's Friends, it's so nice to see he has so many"

"No it's not" Red said. "It's bad enough we have two dumbass teenagers here, do we really need more?"

"Two?" Donna asked "Eric, you didn't tell us you had a sibling"

"Yeah" Kelso said. "He has a sister, and she is HOT"

"What did you say about my daughter?" Red asked.

"I said she's HOT, she is smokin' hot" Kelso said, to which Hyde facepalmed.

"You idiot" Hyde told him. "You don't talk that way to a father"

"You stay away from my daughter" Red told him. "Or I will kick your dumbass so hard, your dumbass children will be born crying"

"Dad" Eric told him. "All baby's are born crying"

"You shut your smart mouth" Red said. "And make sure your stupid friend stays away from Laurie"

"Yes sir" Eric told him. "I'll stay on Kelso Watch".

The group headed downstairs, and the basement was a dirty wreck.

"Wow, Forman" Hyde said. "Your basement is a dirty wreck...I think I'm gonna like it here"

"I don't like it" Jackie said. "It smells like poor people in here"

"So do you after dating Charlie Richardson" Hyde told her.

"BURRRNNNN!" Kelso yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Burn?" Eric said.

"Yeah I'm going to start saying that when one of us get's humiliated and emotionally crushed by an insult" Kelso proudly said.

"I think I can get used that" Eric said. "Congratulations, Kelso. YOU have invented something"

"I like it too" Donna said.

"Yep" Hyde said. "Congratulations, Jackie. You are the recipient of the 1st burn, copyright by Michael Kelso, which will be used frequently without his permission", he emptied the bag onto the table.

"That was a good burn" Kelso said, as everyone stared at the substance, a balled up assortment of some sort of green plant.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"Not sure" Hyde said. "The guy who sold it to me was completely out of it"

"Maybe we shouldn't mess with it, then" Eric said. "I'm not sure I wan't to be out of it like that guy"

"He said it would be a celebration, Forman" Hyde said. "Are you too chicken to try it"

"First Beer, now this?" Jackie said. "This is bad for my image"

"Everything's bad for your image" Eric told her. "BURN!"

"Ok fine" Eric said. "I'll use it too, but what do we do with it?"

Kelso sniffed it. "I have no idea"

The gang tried all sort of things, taking it apart, licking it, smelling it, pouring water on it, drying it off with a towel, nothing.

"Great Job, Hyde" Donna told him. "Whatever you got isn't working, this batch is faulty"

"Way to go, Dumbass" Eric told him.

"BURN!" Kelso yelled.

Everyone looked at Kelso.

"What" Kelso said. "That was a good burn"

"Say that again?" Hyde said.

"Burn?" Kelso asked.

"Maybe that's what we should do" Hyde said. "We should BURN it"

"But none of us have a lighter" Eric said.

"None" Donna said. "My dad quit smoking seven months ago"

"I have one" Jackie said. "My dad uses it to light his pipe"

"You stole something?" Hyde said. "Good for you, Jackie. Maybe we will keep you in our group"

"Are we gonna light it or what?" Kelso asked. "I can't wait all day. My brother's picking me up at 7"

"Here goes nothing" Hyde said, taking Mr. Burkhart's lighter.

None of them was prepared for what happened next.

**I would have wrote longer, but I got a blister on one of my fingers from trying to take a bedframe downstairs and getting it crushed. I will update again as soon as possible.**

**Until then, enjoy the story and stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Circle**

**Well here is Chapter 2, this will be the Circle itself, I have decided that this story will consist of Five Chapters, but have not yet decided whether I will write more stories in the future.**

As Smoke filled the room, the minds of the teenagers became much stranger than they normally are, although parts of their personality were still known pretty well.

"Woah" Eric said. "This stuff is awesome, I am so baked right now...I think, no wait. Yeah I'm baked. I think"

"You know guys" Hyde spoke up. "They say there's this car, that runs on water. It has a fiberglass, air-cooled engine and it's run on WATER"

"Well I don't know about that car" Kelso said. "But Hyde's mom drinks this water, and see starts acting weird and hitting on everyone"

"That's not water you idiot" Hyde said. "That's Vodka"

"Oh, yeah" Kelso said, laughing.

"You what's funny?" Jackie said. "I think I like Michael"

"Really?" Kelso said. "Then prove it"

"Ok" Jackie went over and kissed Kelso and everyone in the circle responded with an "ooooooooo"

"Kelso and Jackie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N...Eric what comes next?" Donna said.

"Uhhh...D? Yeah, I think D comes next" Eric said. "No wait, G...no, I think it's D...Yeah it's D, or maybe it's G"

"Jackie loves Kelso" Hyde laughed. "You know what I love?, this stuff"

"D? No...G?...maybe it's B" Eric said, trying to figure it out.

This conversation continued for several minutes, until the smoke finally cleared, but just as it was doing so, Laurie came down from upstairs to wash her clothes.

"Hey Eric, having fun in the basement are we?" she asked. "Better hope daddy doesn't find out"

"Please don't tell Dad, Laurie" Eric said. "He'll kill me"

"Well maybe you should be extra nice to me, or it might" she grinned. "Slip out"

"Will you keep this secret if I..." Kelso started, sweeping back his hair and trying to look as good as possible. "Make it worth your while?"

"Your too young for me, Kelso" Laurie said, she thought about it and smiled. "Although maybe when you're a little older". She put her clothes in the washer and gave Eric that evil older sister look and walked away.

"She totally wants me" Kelso said. "Did your hear her? Maybe when I'm a little older? She TOTALLY wants me"

"Kelso we just need to keep quiet about this" Donna said.

"Yeah" Hyde agreed. "Red has plenty of asskicking to go around"

"Can't argue with that" Eric said, the group had only a few minutes to come back to the real world before they heard a yell from upstairs.

"DINNER DUMBASSES!"

**It's Short I know, but the rest will still be a good story I promise.**

**Stay Tuned**


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Circle**

**The Story Continues, here is Chapter 3 of 5**

Not much was said between Eric and his friends at that dinner table, mainly because they didn't talk much when Red was around anyway.

"I swear, Eric" Red told him. "If all your friends practically living in my basement ever becomes an everyday thing, I'm going kick you in the ass"

"Let's hope it doesn't, daddy" Laurie responded. "You never know teenagers will do to your house"

"You know you're right, Laurie" Red said. "I'll set up an alarm, so that no dumbass teenagers can get into my house at night"

"Good Thinking, daddy" Laurie smiled, grinning at Eric. "Is there anything you'd like to add, Eric"

"I think the alarm is a great idea, dad" Eric told him. "That way nobody can steal my GI Joes while I'm asleep"

"Nobody would steal those stupid dolls anyway, Eric" Red told him. "So you have nothing to worry about"

"I think Eric is too old for dolls, daddy" Laurie told him. "You should take them anyway"

"Nonsense" Kitty said. "They help him feel better"

"Quit babying the boy" Red told her. "He's going to turn into a weak, skinny, dumbass if you do...oh wait"

"BURN!" Kelso said, to which everyone stared at him.

"What?" Red asked. "Nobody is going to burn my son"

"Burn" Kelso explained. "I said when somebody gets owned, or humilated, or...someother third thing"

"I'll burn my foot up your ass if you don't shut up" Red told him.

"Hehe, Burn" Laurie laughed.

"Good job, honey" Red laughed.

"I make extra meatloaf if anyone wants it" Kitty said.

"Now you're giving them our leftovers too?" Red asked. "How long before you let all these morons run your house?"

"Well excuse me for making too much meatloaf" Kitty said. "ahahahahahahahaha"

"Well Eric, I'll trust you to be good to daddy" Laurie told him. "And don't lie or you won't get dessert" She walked off to bed.

"What's she talking about?" Red asked.

"While we were in the basement we smok-" Kelso started.

"We smoked Forman in a footrace" Hyde told him.

"You had a footrace in my basement?" Red asked. "I'm going down their later and making sure you kids didn't break anything"

"Alright then" Eric said. "You'll do that and we won't have anymore footraces and everything will be fine".

"Sure" Red told him. "As long as you don't do anymore dumbass things in my basement, now go to bed. No dinner for you, and you dumbass teenagers can get out of my house now".

Eric walked up to his room, and on the way Laurie was smiling.

"Told Daddy, Yet?" Laurie asked. "Didn't think so. Well, Eric. You better hope you get up earlier than me tomorrow, or the guts will be spilled, got it?"

"Yes mam" Eric told her, a bit scared of how sly and evil his sister had been throughout the years, telling on everything bad Eric ever did.

"Your too easy" Laurie told him. "Like Casey"

"Like who?" Eric asked.

"Nothing" Laurie told him, going back into her room. "Goodnight, Eric". Eric dismissed the words of his sister and went to bed.

(A Few hours later)

Eric got up to go to the kitchen and get a drink of water, but as he passed Laurie's room he heard strange noises, this wasn't the first time, as so he figured what was going on in there. He got the water and on his way back, Casey Kelso came out of Laurie's bedroom.

"Your sister is something else, you know that?" Casey told him. "Now how do I get out of your house"

"You might wanna go through the window so my dad doesn't find you and kill you" Eric pointed out

"Oh good idea" Casey said. "Thanks, little guy"

"Kelso's" Eric laughed as he entered his sister's bedroom, her bedsheets not yet covering her entire body, Casey quickly crawling out the window and her hair all over the place and bedsheets on the floor.

"Having fun in the bedroom are we, Laurie?" Eric smiled.

He went back to his bedroom with that same smile on his face as he went to bed, knowing that in the morning he would have a card to play against his evil sister.

**Please Review,**

**And Stay Tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Circle**

**The Story Continues, here is Chapter 4 of 5**

**Saturday**

The Next morning, Eric and Laurie both glared at each other at the breakfast table every chance they got, every time Red or Kitty stopped looking.

"Why aren't you and your sister talking" Kitty asked. "It's unhealthy not to have a good wholesome family talk at the table"

"If that was true I'd be dead by now" Red said.

"Your father didn't talk around the family too much and HE died" Kitty told her husband.

"My father died of a stroke at the age of 83" Red told her. "It was perfectly natural, it has nothing to do with the amount of talking he did"

"If you say so, Red" Kitty decided. "But seriously, Eric what's wrong"

"Nothing" Eric and Laurie both said in unison, to which Red dropped his newspaper to give weird looks.

"What are you dumbasses up to?" Red asked. "Are you on Dope? Because if you are...I'll find out. And when I do, I'm gonna kick you in the ass"

Breakfast went through without another word after that, and the group was in the basement watching televison just a few hours after that, and Laurie came downstairs.

"You saw nothing last night, little twerp" Laurie growled, glaring at Eric. "Absolutely nothing"

"What'd ya see, Forman?" Hyde asked. "Was Laurie in her bedroom cozying up to another manwhore?"

"I saw Laurie sleeping with Casey Kelso" Eric smiled.

"Casey?" Donna said. "Wow, Laurie. You're really stepping up for a change"

"I didn't ask for your opinion you redheaded bitch" Laurie told her. "Now swear you won't say a word about what you saw last night"

"I-" Eric started.

"No, let me, Forman" Hyde interrupted. "Laurie, we won't tell Red that we saw you making the beast with two backs with Kelso's brother, If you don't tell Red that we we're smoking in his basement. Furthermore, you can sleep with as many of Point Place's residents as you want, and as long as you don't tell Red that we were smoking in the basement, we won't tell"

"Sounds like a pretty good offer Hyde, but are you willing to sweeten the deal a bit?"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Laurie"

"That's not exactly what I meant, I have something else in mind"

"Sleeping with me?" Kelso asked. "Because I'm totally ok with that"

"No, Kelso" Laurie said. "Not with you, either"

"You better stop right there" Eric told her.

"I'm not THAT bad, Eric" Laurie told him. "Even I know that's wrong"

"Well how about that" Hyde smirked. "I'm impressed, the slut of Point Place has standards"

"So what DO you have in mind" Donna asked.

"Next time you guys light it up, count me in" Laurie told them. "But make sure we do it after 8 o'clock. My parents are going out for the night then"

"Really?" Eric said. "Mom and Dad are going out on a date. How long has it been since they did that, like...6 years?"

"I'm telling the truth, Eric" Laurie said. "I never- wait, I RARELY lie about something like this".

"You're going to have trust her, Forman" Hyde told her. "We'll all meet back here at 8'oclock and light it up"

"I can't" Donna said. "It's my Uncle's Birthday tommorow and we have to leave for Seattle at 7"

"And I have standards" Jackie said. "I can only hang out with poor people for so long" she left.

"Alright then, minus Donna and Jackie we'll meet back here at 8" Eric told them. "I keep an eye on my watch"

(8:00)

"Alright we're leaving now" Kitty said. "I left Brownies in the fridge, and Pepsi in the cooler, and be in bed by 11:00"

"And if you're not, you're both grounded" Red told them. "Bye"

Eric and Laurie waved goodbye to their parents and the rest of the group emerged from their hiding places, Kelso having picked the stupidest one, the trash can.

"What?" Kelso asked, picking a banana peel from his hair. "It was the first place I could think of"

"Alright" Hyde said as they settled down. "Here we go again"

**Please Review,**

**I'll post the Fifth and Final Chapter just as soon as I can.**

**Stay Tuned**


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Circle**

**The Fifth and Final Chapter, If I come up with a good way to write another That 70's Show Story I will, feel free to read my Avatar/Korra Story.**

"WOW!" Laurie said. "This stuff is awesome"

"Yeah, *cough*" said Eric. "That's what I *hack* said"

"Your coughing too much, Forman" Hyde told him. "Save some stuff for the rest of us, man"

"Oh no he's coughing" Kelso said. "We're losing him"

"Somebody do CPR" Laurie said. "Oh wait, I forgot, I don't care about him at all". To which, everyone, even Eric being intoxicated by the fumes, laughed.

"You know what I heard man, there's this car that runs on water" Hyde said. "But they don't tell us about it, because then we'd drink all the water, man. And we'd only have beer, and the government knows that beer sets us free, man"

"Free from what?" Kelso asked.

"I don't know" Hyde said. "It just...does".

"Red must be pretty free" Kelso said. "Because he drinks ALOT!"

"No, Kelso that's my mother that drinks all that alcohol" Eric told him.

"That's why she never drives" Laurie said, laughing. "Skinny boy keeps asking for the Vista Crusier, but he's never going to get it"

"I resent that" Eric yelled at her. "I will get that car one day"

"Sure" Laurie said. "And I'm a Virgin"

"She is?" Kelso asked. "I thought she slept with Casey Earlier"

"Kelso you really are an idiot" Hyde said. "And that's why we love you.

The Smoke cleared after a while and the group continued to talk, it was the first time Eric could remember actually having a friendly conversation with his sister.

"You know what, Laurie" Eric said. "You've been a lot less of an asshole today, so you get a beer". He handed her a beer and the rest of the group followed suit, after a few minutes of drinking they left home, but Eric and Laurie stayed behind to drink a 2nd one, and that was when Red and Kitty came back home, seeing the light on in the basement they walked in.

"Have you two been drinking my beer in my basement?" Red asked. "Your both GROUNDED!"

"But Eric made me drink it, daddy" Laurie said. "I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen"

"In that case, Eric you're grounded" Red said. "Laurie, go rinse your mouth out, beer leaves behind a bad taste"

Laurie grinned as she walked away, and Eric solemnly went to his room, where he would stay for the next 3 weeks.

She had won.

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Please Review**


End file.
